kimetsu_no_yaibafandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 45
|Kisaitaichū gō saiban}} is the forty-fifth chapter of Koyoharu Gotōge's Kimetsu no Yaiba. Summary The chapter begins with Tanjiro waking up confused on the ground before the Pillars. Shinobu is the first to speak and informs Tanjiro that he has arrived at the Demon Hunters Headquarters and is being put on trial. The scene cuts to inform the viewer with more background information regarding the Pillars. The Pillars are the highest ranked swordsmen among the demon hunters. They have mastered different forms of breathing techniques that general demon hunters have not and are the ones sustaining the demon hunters. The scene returns back to the main storyline introducing each pillar and their perspectives of the trial. The Flame Pillar is introduced by the name of Kyojuro Rengoku who comments that a trial would not be necessary and that since Tanjiro violated the conduct, the only option would be to decapitate Nezuko. The next swordsman introduced is the Sound Pillar, a tall muscular man with a unique accent around his eye, who goes by the name Tengen Uzui. Third, we saw the Love Pillar Mitsuri Kanroji who felt sorry about the idea of killing a cute girl. Then we were introduced to the Rock Pillar, Gyomei Himejima who appears to be crying while praying. Muichiro Tokito, the Mist Pillar on the other hand is not really paying attention and was distracted with the clouds. With majority of the Pillars agreeing to decapitate Nezuko, Tanjiro was also rattled because he cannot see where his sister is. His train of thought was however broken by a question of the Snake Pillar, Obanai Iguro who asked about the punishment of the Water Pillar, Giyu Tomioka for violating the Demon Hunter conduct. Shinobu Kocho, the Insect Pillar however comments that they can think of Giyu’s punishment after they hear the story of Tanjiro which intrigues her more. Tanjiro tried to talk but he was unable to because of the injuries he sustained in the last fight. After drinking some water given by Shinobu with some painkiller in it, he was finally able to talk and explained that his sister was turned into a demon but has never eaten someone before and will never hurt a living person. Obanai and Gyomei however did not buy it but Tanjiro continued to plead for them to hear him out as the reason he became a demon hunter was to cure his sister. Not long after this, the last pillar arrived holding Nezuko’s box, the Wind Pillar Sanemi Shinazugawa who appears to be a swordsman covered in scars. He mocks Tanjiro for bringing a demon with him and stabs the box. Enraged, Tanjiro attacked Sanemi and was able to headbutt him, before they could continue the fight however, the leader of the Demon Hunters arrived. Characters in Order of Appearance * Tanjiro Kamado * Tengen Uzui * Mitsuri Kanroji * Kyojuro Rengoku * Muichiro Tokito * Gyomei Himejima * Shinobu Kocho * Sanemi Shinazugawa * Giyu Tomioka * Obanai Iguro * Nezuko Kamado * Kagaya Ubuyashiki Events Navigation ru:Глава 45 Category:Chapters Category:Functional Recovery Training Arc